goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ken the Emo's wife gets Pregnant
Ken the Emo's wife gets Pregnant is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 18th 2016 Cast * as Rachel * Dave as Ken the Emo * Dallas as Doctor Dallas * Russell as Kosta Karatzovalis * Brian as Brian the Headbanger * Joey as Joey the Metal * Eric as Eric the Punk * Paul as Paul the Mosh * as Yvonne * Susan as Charley * as Alexandria * as Rosanne * Dallas as Doctor Dallas * Ivy as Ivy Smith * Diesel as Diesel Smith * Kate as Kate Smith Transcript Rachel: Ow (x30)! Ken the Emo: Sweetheart, what's wrong? Rachel: I am now having baby, and it's coming! Ken the Emo: Boys and Salli, the baby is coming, get in the car, the have to rush to the hospital and take your wives with you! Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, I'm gonna tell my parents now! (At the Hospital) Ken the Emo: Doctor, is my wife okay! Doctor Dallas: Yes, She is in labor! Rachel, all you have to do is to push (x25)! Rachel: Shut up, I'm trying, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The baby pops out) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Doctor Dallas: I can see the baby! it's out! (Doctor Dallas grab the baby gently) Doctor Dallas: Congratulations, it's a girl, what would you like to name her! Rachel: Yes, I'll called her Samantha! Ken the Emo: That was a good name! Welcome to the Family little girl! Rachel: Isn't she precious? Ken the Emo: Yes! Doctor Dallas : Be right good, I'm gonna tell the Metal Punks for some good news! Eric the Punk: I think Rachel is going to be okay! Paul the Mosh: I hope so, I've been waiting for our new baby! (The Doctor Dallas comes in) Kosta Karatzovalis: Doctor, is Ken's wife alright! Doctor Dallas: Yes, you can look at the new baby! (The music plays) Ken the Emo: Hey Boys, Salli and the girls, meet our new baby girl, Samantha! Kosta Karatzovalis: Aw, she is so cute! Eric the Punk: She is amazing! Paul the Mosh: She is awesome! Brian the Headbanger: She is beautiful! Joey the Metal: She is wonderful! Salli the Popstar: She is hamdsome! Yvoone: I agree with Salli and the Boys! Alexandria: Me too! Charley: Me three! Rosanne: Me four! (The baby is laughing, but Ivy Smith pops in with disbelief) Ivy Smith: Oh, she is so Ivy Smith! (The music plays stops playing) (The new baby Samantha started crying with baby crying sound effect) Ken the Emo: Ivy Smith you called the baby stupid OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ivy Smith: But you guys, I want it a better baby boy to play with him as a new friend, because Eric and David are troublemakers! Salli the Popstar: I don't care if is a backstory! Kosta Karatzovalis: That's it we are taking you home now! (At The Smiths' house) Diesel Smith: There you are Ivy, were have you been and why are you crying. Plus, why is the Metal Punks doing here! But wait, it's that a new baby! Ken the Emo: Yes, her name is Samantha! But unfortunately, your daughter Ivy called my daughter stupid at the Hospital after she was born? (Dramatic bert music plays) Diesel Smith: OH (x40)! IVY, HOW DARE YOU CALLED THE BABY STUPID, YOU ARE VERY UNGRATEFUL, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SAY SORRY TO HER NOW! Ivy Smith: I’m sorry that I called you stupid! (Ivy says sorry to Samantha but she didn't respond her first words when she still a baby) Kate Smith: See, she is not listening to her! That's it, your grounded (x12) for 40,000,000 years! Diesel Smith: This means no Barney and Friends, no PBS Kids shows, no Nick Jr Shows, no Disney Juniors, no visiting to Grandma's house, no ice cream, no playtime, no toys, no dolls, no more watching the Save-Ums because the Metal Punks hates that show, no pizza, no teddy bears, no life, and further more! Ivy Smith: But I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy? Kate Smith: Your apologly won't work! Now go to your room and think about what you have done! Ivy Smith: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I hope the Save-Ums beat you up, Metal Punks!. Kosta Karatzovalis: Shut up Ivy, *beep* you, we hate the Save-Ums! Ken the Emo: Don't worry Samantha, that mean looking Ivy Smith has been sent to your room getting grounded, here, I will give you your milk bottle! (Samantha chews her milk bottle) (The End) Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded